I can't fight this anymore
by Caschick23
Summary: It's funny it takes getting really drunk to realize the one for you, was the one who was always there.  Alcide/OC
1. Chapter 1

I thought I'd try at just a simple Alcide/OC story. I only own Scarlet.

She was surprised she head her phone ring over the sounds of AC/DC. Hitting the pause button, she wondered who knew she was working late on a Friday evening. Hitting the 'talk button on the cordless phone she recited the usual greeting.

"'Gone with the Wind' bookstore, this is Scarlet. How can I help you?"

"Is this Letty?" Only a few people called her 'Letty', the pack back in Mississippi, her parents, and her best friend Alcide.

"This is she. May I ask whose calling?"

"This is Sam Merlotte. I own the local bar and grill. Uhh… do you know Alcide Herveaux?"

"Yeah, he's one of my best friends. Why is he okay?" She couldn't hide the worry in her voice.

"No! No he's fine. Just drunk as a skunk. I asked if anyone could pick him up and he just said 'Letty'. I looked up your number from his cell. If you can't come get him, I can have him sleep it off in my trailer…."

"No it's ok. I'm heading out the door now." She was already head in toward her black Bronco parked behind her store when she heard the word 'drunk'. She was usually the one they called when they were too smashed to drive.

"You know where the place is?"

"Yeah, I've driven by a time or two. I'll be there in" she looked at her watch to estimate a time "10 minutes." She hung up and pulled out of her spot.

Scarlet Jo Hanson (her mother had been obsessed with 'Gone with the Wind' when she was pregnant and since the last name was Hanson, it worked) wondered what would cause Alcide to get this drunk. The last time was when he abjured his bitch of an ex Debbie Pelt, but he was able to drive himself home.

She couldn't help but smile a little at he had asked to call her. But then she remembered she was one of the few pack members that lived near him and she rarely drank, if ever. She knew what he'd say when he sobered up, cause he always said it when she helped him through something. "I can always count on you Letty." Then he give his thousand watt smile that made her knees tremble, her stomach flop and her sex clench.

She had been in love with Alcide since they were teens. Whenever he was 'off again' with Debbie in school, she hoped he'd finally ask her out, but he always forgave Debbie, took her back, and unknowingly broke his best friend's heart.

She pulled up to the curb of the restaurant to see a guy that was about 5'10 and had shaggy dirty blond hair trying to steady a wobbly Alcide. Leaving the engine running, she quickly walked to her passenger door and helped load her bubby into the cab.

"You sure you can handle him on your own?' Sam asked a little concerned. Alcide's 6'5 muscle bound frame towered over the girl's 5'4 petite structure.

"Trust me, this ain't the first time I've had to haul Sasquatch's ass home."

"Oh, you looking at my ass there Letty?" Alcide drunkenly teased.

"How much has he to drink?" She ignored Alcide's comment and turned to Sam once she had him situated in the front seat.

"I lost track after the four beers and five shots of Jack Daniels." Sam admitted.

"So basically leave an entire bottle of aspirin by his bed tonight right?" She jokingly smiled.

"Yeah probably a good idea. Sam Merlotte." He held out his hand as he introduced himself.

"Scarlet Hanson, and yes my middle name is even Jo." She took his hand in hers and shook.

"Wow. Growing up must have been fun for you."

"Yeah. Mom went through this 'Gone with the Wind' phase when she was pregnant with me, but luckily I had a body guard like Alcide to protect me growing up."

Even in his drunken state, he did not like Sam talking to his Letty. He shook his head and mentally told his wolf to stop growling. Letty had been his best friend since they were kids. She had been there for him through every break up with Debbie, when they first shifted as teens, and she had been the first one he called when his father had his heart attack.

It never bothered him that she was technically was a hybrid; part human, part wolf. Her mother had been human while her father was a full blooded wolf. She could only shift when the moon was full, but when she did, her wolf was silver beauty with her hazel eyes. He loved how she wore her shoulder length brown hair down. He'd be a fool not see she was beautiful in her own way, weither it was her love for books, cops shows, and total guy movies or how she called her parents every Sunday to see how they were doing.

He felt another growl in his throat when he saw her hand Sam a business card.

"Here's my card with the number for the shop. My cell's also on there. I'm there till about 6 during the week, but I had to get the place reading for the damn 'Twilight' movie coming out soon. What is with chicks and thinking vamps are sooo cute? They don't sparkle and most will tear your throat out with out a second thought." She ranted "Well anyway, just in case this happens again, you can reach me."

"How far do you live if we call at home?"

"I live in the loft right above the store, so not too long. Well, I better get drunky home. Nice to meet ya Sam." She waved bye as she moved to the drivers side and hoisted herself back into the cab.

The drive back to Alcide's place was quiet. She occasionally looked at him to make sure he was still awake and often asked if she need to pull over at all. He'd gruffly replied he was fine.

"So what was the cause this time?"

"Why don't you ask your new boyfriend?" He growled.

"Holy fucking shit! Are like 12 and drunk? I was asking about you!" It took a lot to not slam the brakes.

"Then why'd you give him your numbers?"

"In case you made another ass of yourself! I gave him my numbers so he doesn't have to go through your cell phone and call everyone to see if they can haul you home!" She screamed at him.

He took a deep breath and reached for her hand. "I'm sorry Scarlet. I don't what came over me. If you wanna date Sam, it shouldn't be any of my business."

"Sam seems like a good guy, but I'm not sure a full shifter will wanna be with a Halfling freak."

"I wish you didn't say about your self. You are an amazing person and any guy would be lucky to have you." He gently stroked his thumb over her knuckles.

She shot him a sarcastic look and smiled "Dude, you must be real drunk. You are having a total chick flick moment." She teased and he couldn't but smile as well.

The pair were able to get Alcide into his house without many falls. They stumbled up the stairs to his bedroom when he collapsed onto his king size bed.

"Ok, you can take it from here. I'm gonna get you some water and aspirin then head out." She said as he slipped off his boots. Some of the alcohol had worn off thanks to his wolf blood. She slipped out of the room when he began to unbutton his shirt. Her heart pounded in her chest as she ran down the stairs and pulled three water bottles out of his fridge. She uncapped one for herself and downed the cool liquid. Taking the other two, she reached into his cabinet and pulled out the bottle of aspirin.

She made her way upstairs, planning to place the contents on his night stand and leave, but her breath caught in her throat when she saw him bare from the waist up. She had seen him shirtless so many times she had lost count and each time she marveled at his chiseled torso. He didn't have an ounce of fat on him. She hoped he was asleep, as he was leaning against his head board with his eyes closed. He looked so damn so sexy just lying there, his dark hair tousled all over.

Quietly walking to his night stand, she placed both bottles of water and the pain reliever on the table and turned to walk away, when a large hand caught her wrist.

"Why don't you stay? I don't want you to drive home this late."

"Al, I like barely live 15 minutes away."

"Please. I'm too drunk to do anything and you really shouldn't leave a drunk alone. You know so they don't chock in their sleep from their own puke." He smiled.

"Oh , do you say to all the girls?" She couldn't help but joke.

"Only with you, Letty." There was something in his eyes that made it impossible to say 'no'

She jokingly punched his arm, knowing it did more damage to herself then him.

"I'll behave. Help your self to whatever to sleep in." He gestured to his dresser.

He admired her figure as she bent over the dresser and pulled out one of his shirts. She was small, but she was toned in the right places. Her jeans showed off the shape of her back side and if she didn't wear shirts from the 'Supernatural closet', which mostly consisted of some solid shirt under a flannel, plaid or solid color button down shirt, he'd see the shape of her breasts and torso.

He watched as she went into the bathroom to change and then walk out barely 2 minutes later, wearing one of his 'New Orleans Saints' shirts. The shirt looked more like address on her as it came to past her knees and the sleeves were past her elbows He mentally smiled at how she was the only girl he knew that didn't spend forever in the bathroom.

She was about to walk out of the room when he asked "where do you think you're going?"

"I'm just gonna crash on the couch." She seemed nervous about being the same room with him dress the way they were.

"Letty, there's plenty of room for both of us. Come here darling." He set aside the covers on the other side of the bed and watched as she slowly made he way toward the mattress, like she was scared of being in bed with him.

Scarlet quickly turned to have her back facing him when she was settled under the covers. She could feel the heat from his body on her back.

"Night Alcide."

"Night Letty." He turned off the lights and nestled on his side so he was facing her back, which was the last thing he saw before falling asleep.


	2. Hungover and hung up

Alcide felt the cool sheets on the other side of the bed. He groggily open his eyes and found he was in bed alone and telling from how cold the sheets were Scarlet had been up and possibly gone for a while. His skull pounded as he moved to his back to look up at the ceiling. He had though of her in his bed for so long and when it finally happens, he's too drunk to enjoy it. He slowly looked to his nightstand and saw the bottles of water and aspirin still sitting there. He tried not to puke as he uncapped one bottle and took three aspirins, downing the water in nearly one swig.

He was uncapping the other when he heard his blender go off down stairs. Jumping out of bed and ran downstairs ready to throttle whoever was in his house. He paused in the doorway when he saw Scarlet was blending some concoction in the blender as well cooking eggs and bacon. She was in the jeans from the night before, but instead she wore one of his plaid shirts. Only a few buttons seemed to be closed while the shirt tails were tied around her middle to hug her waist and the sleeves were roll past her elbows.

Scarlet heard him run down the stairs and knew he was standing right there.

"Hey, sorry if I woke ya, but until they make a blender with a 'quiet mode'" she just shrugged as she poured the liquid into a tall glass.

"Drink this and in about an hour that hangover should be gone." She handed him the red stuff and went back to cooking.

Taking a cautious sniff, he was taken back with blended ingredients. "What's in this?"

"Remember that one summer I spent with my cousin in PA? Well, I had helped him out at his bar and he taught me how make this stuff. It's got orange juice, hot sauce, a little honey, and lemon juice."

"Why is it red?"

"That's the hot sauce. Quite being a baby and drink it." She said when he gave her a look, then turned off the stove and shoveled the eggs and bacon onto two plates. She saw he had chugged half the glass when she put his plate in front of him.

"It tastes like the stuff we use to take tar off our boots." He gagged as he finished the glass, then downed the plain glass of orange juice she had sent down with his coffee.

"I find that funny, considering that's how your coffee tastes." She snickered as she put the pans she just used into the sink.

Once he got the god awful taste out of his mouth, he watched how she moved in his kitchen, so comfortable it was like she lived here. He got an image of her making meals with him while wearing nothing but of his shirts. Then he got one with her with a swollen belly, his child in side her.

One of the many reasons why Debbie accused him of their break ups is she wanted children and he didn't. Truth was he didn't want them with her.

But with Letty, it was almost perfect. She was great with kids, especially when she read to them at the store. She'd sit in an armchair while a bunch of kids sat and listened as she read the adventures of 'Wishbone' or 'Charlottes Web' and always tear up at the ending.

"Earth to Alcide!" She waved her hand in his face to bring back from wherever he was.

"Yeah?"

"Where the hell were you? I just put some meat in front of you and you didn't wolf it down. No pun intended."

"Sorry. Maybe that stuff did something to my head." He began to eat his eggs and watched as she ate hers as well.

When they were done, he helped wash the dishes when she smiled and said "you gonna put a shirt on before we go?"

"What do you mean?"

"We gotta get your truck before I go into the store. I never did finish what needed to get done, plus I need to change." She pointed to the shirt.

"You don't need to change. In fact keep it. You look better in it then ever I ever could."

"You do realize I'd be wearing this to sleep in right?" She said as she untied the sash and pushed the sleeves to go way past her hands. The hem of the shirt reached mid thigh, and he thought she was the sexiest thing he had ever seen and she wasn't even trying!

Nearly 30 minutes later he had showered and changed, completely hangover free. He found her lying on the couch, her head on the arm rest, hair spilling over the edge. Her chest slowly rose and fell.

He so wanted to drop a kiss to her lips, but instead just brushed his against hers so softly he doubted she felt it.

Last night in bed, he had gotten so hard when he saw her in one of his shirts, and it then happened again at breakfast. He had been able to hid it under the covers and with his jeans, but he wanted to know the feeling of lying on top of her as she accepted him between her athletic legs.

Her eyes open and saw him kneeling beside the couch.

"Hey sleepy head. Sleep well?" He teased as he helped her up.

"Yeah. Considering I was sleeping next to Leather face's chainsaw last night." She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"What? I don't snore!"

"Yeah, you do."

"Don't make me tickle you girl! I know where you're most ticklish!" He threatened playfully.

"Oh, bring it on Wolf man!" She took a fighting stance, balling her fists ready to take him on,

He rushed at her and together they went to the floor, him tickling her sides as she fought off his hands. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, both panting hard from laughing. He tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear and looked down at her.

"Um Al? Are you gonna get off me cause you kinda out weight me by about a few pounds and most of that is muscle."

"Right sorry." He slowly got to his feet and helped her up.

The ride back to the bar was silent. She focused on the road while he looked out the window. She pulled up to the empty lot of Merlotte's and he quietly got out and head toward his truck. He watched as he pulled back onto the road and head toward the store.

He waited till she was good distance away before he got in his truck to follow.

He pulled into the lot just as she had shut the back door. Once inside that door, there was the stairway that led up to her loft and a door on the left that led to the back room where she kept her holiday decorations and book orders that need filled.

He went up the stairs and used the 'hide a key' he knew where she had hidden and walked in. He immediately heard the shower running so he waited on her couch.

Scarlet wrapped a towel around her torso and walked into her living room, seein Alcide sitting on her couch reading one of her 'Supernatural' magazines. She jumped and let out a yelp, getting his attention.

"Huh! Did you know that Dean has died so many times they actually lost count.?" He looked up and his eyes widen when he saw what she was wearing.

"Yeah. He dies like over 100 times in season 3 episode 11, 'Mystery Spot' and what the hell are doing here?" She crossed her arms over her chest, covering her exposed breast.

"You said you had some stuff that needed done and I thought you could use a hand."

"And you couldn't wait in the back room or call and let me know you were here?"

"What, and miss the look of surprise on your face?" He teased.

Half and hour later, dressed in cargo kakis and an olive green button down short sleeve shirt, the friends made their to the back room of the store.

"Ok, I need to set up these Edward, Bella and Jacob cut outs, hang a punch emblems for each group and display all the 'team' shirts. Get ready big boy, you're about to enter the world of a 'Twiheart'" She playfully patted the center of his chest as she grabbed a standee of a buff tan kid that he guess was Jacob.

He saw her standing on a step stool and still had trouble attaching one the hanging displays from the ceiling.

"Now before you fall off and hurt yourself." He mumbled as he positioned her to sit on his shoulders, his head tucked between her knees.

"Perhaps this is a bad time remind you of my fear of heights?" She said as she clutched his broad shoulders.

"Just hush up and hang the damn things!" He held her legs to keep her steady as she attached the string to the ceiling.

"Where's the next one go?" He asked as he picked another one up from the stool and handed it to her.

"Over there but… ALCIDE!" She had pointed to the area but before she could tell him to let her down, he walked over with her still on his shoulders. She practically had a death grip on his neck and he could feel her shaking like a leaf. Luckily they were close to the desk where the register was so he knelt down so she could scoot backwards and off his shoulders. She was still shaking bad once she was sitting on the counter.

"Hey, you okay? Sorry Hon, I forgot bad it was." He began rubbing her shoulders down to her elbows to comfort her."

Her hair hung in her face as she looked up at him. "Just hold me?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Come here." He moved closer to take her into his arms. She nuzzled into his chest welcoming the heat from his body.

He held her tight as her shivering stopped. He had forgotten how bad her fear of heights were. When they were kids, she had been dared to climb one of the tallest trees in Jackson and half way up, her foot had slipped and she had looked down. She had been terrified ever since. She had a panic attack in high school when they had to climb the robe in gym and had been the one to calm down in climbing back down. She had launched herself into his arms then too.

Debbie of course had been pissed when she heard the news and made Scarlet feel even worse about her fear.

A loud knock caused the two to break apart.

"Crap! It's 11:30, looks like I have to open early." She mumbled as she jumped down, but swayed slightly ending up back in his arms. "Thanks Al." She smiled as she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, then went to open.

He moved around, still helping set up and avoiding the look most of the women who came in gave him. He'd seen Letty trying not to laugh when he got the looks, which made him want to pin to something and make her see she was the only one he wanted to look at him.

Scarlet had to go into the back room to get several books one customer had ordered when she heard the door shut and lock. She looked up and saw Alcide looking at her weird.

"Hey, you ok man?"

"Not really." He answered gruffly

"What's up? You look…."

"Ragged with desire? Yeah. I know."

"Ok, why don't you go get some air and I'll…." She was cut by his mouth crashing into hers.


	3. Please forgive me

I had another brain fart about Scarlet's last name. It's suppose to her O'Hare, not Hanson. So I'll try to remember to put that. Sorry about that guys! Thanks for the reviews, I love how you love the story. Hopefully this will inspire you guys to write your own Alcide/OC stories.

"Letty, please pick up the phone and talk to me. I know you're there. It's Friday night and there's a new 'Supernatural' on. Please pick up the phone honey, I really miss you." Alcide pleaded for what seemed like the 1000th time as he spoke to Scarlet's answering machine.

After he practically attacked her in the back room that Saturday, she quietly asked him to leave. He did as she asked and drove around for hours. When the store was closed after 8, he knocked on the front door, but got no answer. He ran for her at the back door, but again got no answer. He gave up and went home, only to leave her a message to call him back when she got the call.

That was almost a week ago. It was now Friday again and he hadn't seen, heard or spoken to Scarlet since that day. He missed her. He missed them hanging out on Sunday to watch the Saints play while they ate pizza and drank. He missed her telling him how her week went and what happened on NCIS, NCIS:LA, Criminal Minds, and CSI.

He had called everyday, hoping she'd finally pick up and talk to him, but he always left a message.

"Ok, hon. I'll be home all weekend if you wanna hang out. I'm sorry for last week Letty, I don't know what I was thinking. I should have asked first before kissing you..." he wanted to add 'but I don't regret it,' but figured it was too soon.

Scarlet stood by her phone, as she always did as he left his lengthy message. She wanted to pick up the phone and talk to him. She missed him too. She wanted to go over to his place with his triple meat pizza and her pepperoni and watch the Saints game, then help him with dishes. Then she'd leave his place only to have him call her right as she stepped through her door, making sure she got home okay. She especially missed telling about what crazy stuff happen on her shows and the type of week they had.

"I'll talk to later. Night Letty." He hung up just as she got the courage to pick up.

"Alcide?" but instead all she got was the dial tone.

He had spent the night tossing and turning, wishing she was lying beside him. He hadn't changed the sheets and when he had to need to hold her, he grabbed the pillow she had laid on, breathing in her scent of Lilacs.

It was a full moon tomorrow night and he wondered if she would run with him. When she did she'd go to his house, leave her clothes there and shift, then they'd leave together and run through the woods behind his house. Just before the sun came up, he'd go to the unlock backdoor, shift and redress upstairs, while she followed shortly after and do the same downstairs. Then they'd hug goodbye and see one another a few hours later when they got off work.

Scarlet wore his shirt to sleep in. It still had his natural scent; a woodsy smell and it made her ache even more.

She figured the only reason he kissed her was he dealing with abjuring Debbie, the fact that Sookie chick he liked who apparently was with Eric Northman, his wolf had to let his sexual frustration out on closest female; her

She couldn't figure out why those women wouldn't want Alcide. He was funny, smart, sweet, loyal and sexy as hell. She turned on to her side and tried to go to sleep as she dreaded the next night.

She was leaving her building, when she spotted a envelope in her mail box. Opening it, she found a piece of paper in Alcide's handwriting. She carried the note with her to her truck and open it.

_Dear Scarlet,_

_I am sorry for my actions last week. Because of my stupidity I haven't heard from my best friend and I miss her like crazy._

_I don't know what I was thinking. _

_Please forgive me and run with me tonight when we shift. If so, meet me at my place and we can go through our usual ritual together. If not, I'll stay out of your way tonight._

_But know this: I'm not giving up that easily. We have been through a lot together and I really hope we can get past this. So until I hear from you, I'm gonna keep calling and filling up your voicemail, inbox or whatever._

_Hopefully your still best friend,_

_Alcide._

She leaned her head back against the headrest and let a sigh. She knew this had to stop and she had to confront him at some point and tonight would be the best night. Placing the note on her passenger seat, she turned the key to start the car and pulled out of the space and drove her familiar route to his house.

Alcide sadly sat my the swimming hole. His white face looked back at him. He saw a drop hit the water when he realized his wolf was crying. His wolf missed Scarlet almost as much as he did. Ever since they moved to Shreveport, they'd always run together on full moons. They'd meet at his house, shift in separate rooms, and run around like pups; playfully nipping at one another, wrestle each other, occasionally pinning each other to the ground.

His ears perked up at a wig snapping. He sniffed the air and hope erupted from his chest. His happiness only grew when he saw her in her wolf form. Her silver coat shined in the moon light, her hazel eyes were more of an amber color. He let out a playful yip and ran toward her. She let out the same sound and the two met in the middle, nudging heads and tried to knock the other one onto their backs.

The two laid in a leaf pile as they rested after playing. Scarlet's head rested in her paws, while Alcide rested his on her neck. He nudged her when it was time to leave and head to his house. They raised to their paws and ran side by side, just like old times.

If you guys have read my stories before this, you know I been obsessed with werewolves since I was a kid. I have written werewolves or regular wolves into just about everyone one of my stories.

Well she has forgiven him, but can they really go back to how they were before? Do they even want to?

Special congrats to Joe on winning 'Best Male breakout' at Scream Awards. LOVE YOU JOE!


	4. Morning After

Scarlet walked inside the house after Alcide had shifted back to human form and entered. She grabbed some clean cloths from the laundry baskets at the bottom of the stairs. Slipping on a white tank top that went to her thighs and a pair of black boxers, she waited for him on the couch knowing he'd want to talk. Exhaustion from her sleepless nights finally caught up with her, so she curled her legs up and fell asleep.

Alcide almost ran down the stairs after he had slipped on a pair of jeans and saw Letty had fallen sleep waiting for him. After he had changed he ran through everything he wanted to say in his head. But once his feet hit the last step and saw her asleep, he couldn't bear the thought of waking her up.

He moved closer and saw dark circles under her eyes and it she looked a bit skinner. He hoped he hadn't been the cause of her not eating or sleeping. Knowing she'd be stiff in the morning from sleeping on his couch, he carefully tuck one arm under her head and the other under her knees and pick her up. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and she snuggled closer to his bare chest.

_This has to be a dream _she thought to herself as she snuggled into Alcide's bare chest. He had pick her up and started carrying her up the stairs like out of those cheesy romance novels she only read when she needed a good sex scene, but she always envisioned him in everything she read and she was the woman.

He sat on the bed his back against the headboard her still cradled in his arms, his heart beating so fast she could feel his pulse race against her cheek.

He could just watch her sleep forever, as long as she wore his clothes. Again he could see them lying in bed together after a day of work, both just talking about their day or do something else under the covers. Then they'd fall asleep in one another's arms.

She was wearing his white tank top that made her lightly tanned skin and dark features stand out even more.

He brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, which snapped opened. They looked at one another in total silence until she spoke. He propped his head in his hand, elbow leaning on his pillow.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what hon?" He moved them both so they were lying on their sides, facing each other.

"For acting like a teenager. For avoiding you this past week instead of talking about what happened."

"Hey, you didn't do anything, ok? It was all me."

"Still I should have handled the situation better."

"I personally am surprised you didn't take a swing at me." He smiled and it got bigger when she smiled back at him. "I really missed you. I thought I lost my best friend."

"You'll never lose me Al. I promise. No matter what stupid things we do, or whoever our mates are. I'll always be there." She leaned forward and kissed him under his cheek, near his jaw line.

It took so much to not to turn his head and kiss her lips but that was what caused this whole thing in the first place.

He laid on his side watching her sleep. He was devising a plan to seduce her and show that they were meant for each other. He knew that she was his true mate. In the week they were apart, he had talked to his parents and they basically told him that the pain he was in was a result of not being with her. They also told him that once they mated and they were ever apart for a few days or by death, then the pain was much worse.

So he was trying to find the best way to win her heart.

Scarlet woke up see her lying on Alcide's left pectoral muscle, her hand resting on his rock hard abs. She played with the light dusty if dark hair that was around his navel when he grasped her hand and gave a light chuckle.

"That kinda tickles."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake ya."

"You didn't. How'd you sleep?"

"Good. No chainsaws kept me tossing and turning all night." She smirked as went to get, but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to bed, pinning her hands above her head.

"Do we really need to go through this again? I do not snore. Now take it back or I'm gonna tickle you" he playfully growled as he used one hand to keep her hands pinned and the other began tickling her sides. She was able to hook one of her legs around his thigh and rolled but misjudged where the edge of the mattress was which resulted in her landing with a dull thud on the carpet and him crushing her as he landed on her chest.

"Letty! Oh Christ honey! You ok?" He immediately rolled off her and took her in his arms are she shook her head.

"I don't know. What does it mean if I'm seeing three of you?"

"I'm taking you to the ER! You may have a concussion!" He quickly moved to his feet, her still in his arms and gently placed her on the bed again.

"No, Alcide, I'm ok not. Just took a good knock to the head. Really I'm fine."

"You'll tell me if you get light headed." He asked, concern still in his voice.

She couldn't help but smile at his concern. He worried about her, injuries or no injuries. "I promise. But if you wanna make me feel better you can wipe those famous waffles of yours for breakfast."

"Want me to add chocolate chips for ya?" Man knew her too well.

"That'd be great."

The rest of the morning went as if they never had been apart. He made breakfast while she brewed the coffee, set the table and then helped with the dishes. He then drove her to get her truck so she could go home to change before the football game in the afternoon.

The store was closed on Sundays so she didn't have any costumers, but when she stepped into her apartment she saw the flashing red light on her machine. Thinking it was Alcide asking her pick up some thing on her way back, she hit play. Only instead of Alcide's voice she heard Sam's.

"_Hey Scarlet it's Sam Merlotte._

_Listen I don't know if you have plans this week. But I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner. Just call me back when whatever time is best for you. Bye."_

She flopped onto her old armchair her parents had given her when she moved out and signed heavily.

'What do I do? I like Sam, but I love Alcide. Man I wish had a girlfriend to talk this shit with.' She thought to herself as she ran her hands through her hair and went to her bathroom, hoping a shower would help the new found tension she had in her shoulders.

Alcide immediately noticed that Letty's mind wasn't on the game. Sure she was wearing her favorite Drew Brees shirt, the one had he had gotten her for her birthday a few years. The soft cotton molded to her petite yet curvy figure. And sure she cheered and high fived him whenever they scored, but something was troubling her.

"Hey, you ok?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, startling her before she let her head fall on his shoulder.

"Not really."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Promise you won't freak or wolf out I guess?"

"I promise."

"When I got back to my place, there was a message from Sam Merlotte. He asked me out on a date." She looked up at her friend/secret love's face and waited for his reaction.

Sorry it too so long guys, but my work schedule has been crazy and then I had computer problems.


	5. Can you take the heat

Alcide mentally kicked himself as he looked at the clock for the 100th time in the past 10 minutes. He was sitting on his couch waiting for her to finish her date with Sam.

'why didn't I say anything' he asked for again, making it an even 1000. He hadn't objected to her news of Sam asking her out. As much as he wanted to blame Sam for asking his girl out, he knew it was his own fault for not telling her how he felt. Now he hoped he wasn't too late to let her know.

A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts. He jumped to his feet and almost ripped open the door, hoping it was Scarlet, but found Sookie instead.

"Hey Alcide!" He moved to hug him, which he returned.

"Hey Sook. What's up?" He tried to hid his disappointment.

"Not much. I heard Sam was out with your friend Scarlet and was wondering how you felt about it."

"What do you mean?" He asked as he closed the door and walked back into the living room.

"Well that night she drove you home, I could practically hear you growl from inside while they talked. I know you love her."

He signed heavily as he ran a hand through his dark hair. He sat with a flop on the couch.

"She's my mate Sook. The one I'm suppose to be with for the rest of our lives. I mean, when she's with me, everything fits. She makes even the crappiest day better with just a smile. She knows me better then anyone and it's likewise for her."

"Does she know all this?"

"No. I wanna tell her, but now this possible thing with Sam." He tried to a growl as he said the name.

"Alcide, you need to tell her. You're a great guy and she's lucky to have you. Hell she has had you since.. how long have you known each other?"

He couldn't help but grin. "Since we were kids, but as teens I was too stupid to see that she was right in front me. It wasn't till I got drunk that I realized I truly loved her."

"Thanks for tonight Sam. I kinda needed it." Scarlet thanked as the two sat in Sam's truck heading back to her place.

"I really wanted to ask you before but I got the feeling Alcide wouldn't like it if I did."

"Alcide's just a friend Sam." She hated saying the words 'Alcide' and 'friend'

"That wasn't the vibe I was getting that night."

"He's just over protective of me."

"Hmmmmm." That was the last thing Sam said before pulling into the back lot of the store.

Alcide sat at home debating about calling her. He knew she had to open the store tomorrow so he figured he could wait and then go see her. After his talk with Sookie he looked though an old photo album full of pictures of them growing up.

Each on made him wonder how he never realized his feelings for her.

_Alcide knocked on the door and was yanked through the door seconds after it opened, Before he could say anything, her lips slammed onto his. She pushed him until the back his knees hit the couch, causing him to fall backwards and land on the cushions. She contin_ued _her assault on him as she moved to straddle his hips, her hair felling like curtain around them. _

_He opened his mouth and their tongues dueled together. He grabbed the back of her head, cradling her skull to him and groaned when she moved her hips against his growing erection._

"_I need you!' she whispered huskily._

"_Me too." He said back in the same tone and flipped her so he was on top. He moved his mouth down her neck and grabbed the collar of her shirt and moved it so her neck was exposed dropping kisses over the exposed flesh. He playfully bit the nape of her neck when her near breathless voice said "mark me Alcide. Make me your forever."_

_One thing they learned years ago was when a wolf found his mate, they left bit marks on one another's neck, claiming them as their forever. It was in a sense a wolf form of marriage._

_Once the words left her lips, he tugged his shirt off and gently took hold of her neck._

"_Only if you make me yours." He swore as he kissed her swollen lips._

_They moved their mouths to one another's right shoulder. Then both took a deep breath and sank their teeth in each other's flesh._

Scarlet shot up from her dream drenched in sweat. She jumped out of bed and moved to her dresser to change her pajama top when she passedher calendar and froze at the date.

"Oh shit! This is not good!" she scolded as she pick up her cell dialed his number. She hated calling him so late but she needed to talk to him.

"Ello?" his sleep filled voice made her feel worse.

"Alcide. It's me."

"Letty. What's wrong honey?"

"I'm about to go in heat and I need you to stay with me."

He definitely woke when she said those words. It was something that every female wolf went through when they hit a certain age, they craved sex. Usually their mates take them away for the week and fulfill their needs.

"While, why me?"

"Because you're the only one I trust to make sure I don't go looking for some John and I really need you right now and because..." he heard the phone drop and moan from the other side. He bolted out of bed, completely naked and reached for his jeans.

"Letty? You there?"

"Al. please hurry." She moaned in pain.

"I'm on my way."

He drove like mad man and ran all the way up the stairs, thanking her silently as he found both doors unlocked for him. He heard the shower running in the bathroom and found her fully dressed standing under the freezing cold spray. Her body temp must have shot up in the time they talked. She looked at him with pain in her eyes and fell onto her knees holding her self

He got a towel from the linen closet and wrapped it around her and found that as she shivered in pain, her temp was very high.

"Letty, hon. I need to strip you down then me and try and break your fever ok?"

"I trust you. I love you Alcide." She looked at him and said through clenched teeth as fought the urge to have him take her right on her bathroom floor.

"I love ya too hon." He had though she meant as a friend.

"No. I love love you. Like mate love." She grabbed his head and pulled him down to ravish is lips.

It took everything he had to no let her continue. This was not how he wanted to make love to her for the first time.

"I wanna continue this babe, but not like this. Let's get you through this week." He heaved her up and carried her to her bedroom and prayed he had the strength to keep it in his pants.

Well, we are getting closer and closer. Is he strong enough to wait till she is out of heat or give into temptation.


	6. Together at last

The first thing Scarlet noticed as she began to wake up was how soft her sheets felt against her naked body.

The Second thing was the hot and equally naked man who held her in his arms. He snored softly, then gave a low growl and held her tighter, pulling her closer to this chest. He sign then nuzzled his beard into the nape of her neck.

"How ya feeling?" He mumbled softly.

"How'd ya know I was up?"

"Just did. So, you feeling ok?"

"Yeah a little. So what happened last night? I kinda blacked out."

"What do you remember?" He asked as he leaned on his right hand, his left are still draped around her waist.

"You coming over and getting me out of the shower. Me professing my love you, you saying you loved me too." She lowered her head in embarrassment when he placed a calloused finger under her chin to lift her face back to his.

"I meant what I said last night babe. I do love you. I think I always have, but I didn't realize it till I got drunk that night."

"I've always loved you, Alcide. Since we were teens. All the times you broke up with Debbie, I prayed you'd want me."

"I'm sorry it took me this long Letty."

"Will you still stay with me?"

"Babe, not even a Saint's fullback could get me away from you." He chuckled as he leaned in and waited.

She closed the distance between their faces and met his lips.

He had to keep his wolf at bay as they kissed. He wanted to pin her to mattress and sink inside her. She felt so perfect against him, as if she was made to mold to his body.

Then she gripped his arms in pain and pulled away, hissing in pain.

"Oh God. Al! It hurts!" She rolled away from him, clenching her stomach.

"I got you babe. Just breath through it." He cooed in her ear as he put his arms around her and held on tight.

It seemed forever till the pain subsided. She rolled over and rested against his chest, loving his hot skin against her own.

"You ok?" He whispered kissing her temple.

"For now. I don't know how long it will be when it happens again."

"I'll be here when it does."

The pain came back two hours later. By then they were both dressed and lying on the couch watching 'Shooter'. Again, Alcide held her close and whispered words of love in her ear. He knew one way to ease her pain but didn't want to without her permission, so he waited till she relaxed again.

"I could ease some of your pain you know?" He shrugged nervously.

"You're sure? That doesn't seem like we're moving too fast?"

"Baby, I've know you for how long? I think we've over shot that and got into 'what the hell took so long' territory." He joked.

"Should I change into something else?" She gestured to her traditional jeans and plaid shirt looking just as nervous as him.

"Probably be a good idea. Something loose so I can...touch you...there." He couldn't believe he felt this awkward. This was Letty. His best friend, his mate and quite possibly his lover by the end of the day.

"Be right back." She disappeared back in her room as he slumped to the couch and ran his hands through his hair frustrated with how this all going down. He wanted to take things slower. He wanted to wine and dine Scarlet before taking her to bed, but like their relationship, it was anything but ordinary.

In her room, she changed into a pair of black shorts with 'The End' on the butt and his flannel shirt, that went to her thighs and covered the shorts. She only buttoned the three middle buttons, leaving it loose enough so he could slip his hands under the garment. Just the though of his hands on her bare skin again left goose bumps all over her arms. She quickly grabbed a bottle of 'Sensual' body lotion she bought at Bath and Body works awhile back and rubbed it on her arms, legs, shoulders and chest. Taking one last look in the mirror, she turned and headed back into her living room.

He smelled her as she stood in the door way wearing the flannel shirt she had worn that morning after he got drunk. If he had been hard before, now the vanilla sent mixing her arousal made the zipper of his jeans painfully dig into his erection.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"This is stupid! Why are we so nervous Letty? I've know you longer then anyone I've known."

"I think it's the fact we from friends to this." She gestured to each other "in what less then 24 hours?"

"Maybe. How you feeling?" He moved forward and led her back to the couch to hold her again.

"Not bad. I have to admit, never though I'd be glad to be in heat."

"Who would you have called if I hadn't come? Sam?" He immediately hated the taste of those words on his tongue.

"I probably would have just.. you know." It wouldn't have been the first time she touched herself. When ever she read a romantic novel she wish it was his fingers stroking deep inside her.

"I feel real sleazy, but that kinda just turned me on." He growled in her ear before playfully nipping at the lobe. Her moan made him even hard, if that was possible. His hand went to her thigh and began it journey upward and caressed the muscle.

"Al, please." She breath in his ear as he kissed her neck.

"Please what?"

"Make love to me."


	7. Love making and playlists

I am so sorry it took forever. I started a new job over last summer and the theater has been insane. Between working so many days, my grandfather passing away in October, the holidays, and spending time with my family I have no time, my gram also took a turn for the worse and passed away.

Scarlet barely had time to blink before Alcide sweep her into his arms and carried her bridal style into her bed room, the covers still unmade from their sleep.

He gently lower her to the bed staring into her eyes. The dark brown pools showed much love and he couldn't help but feel like an ass.

She had been always been there and he had been too stuck on Debbie, then Sookie to realize that Letty would always be there, always loyal, and respected who he always was.

He hide the tears that were threatening in the crook of her neck. "I'm so sorry baby." he sniffed.

"Al? What's wrong?" She cupped his strong jaw and forced him to look at her.

"That I was so stupid for so long. You were always there when I needed you and I was to stuck on the hope that Debbie would get her act together and come back. And then there was the brief attraction to Sookie." He shook his head as if he was trying to figure himself out.

"What was it about Sookie that attraction you?" She slide her fingers over his cheek into his hair and began running her fingers through his thick dark locks.

He growled his approval of her playing his hair. "I don't know. Maybe it was how even though Bill dumped her she still loved him and wanted to find him and she was the opposite of Debbie." He nipped her neck. "Then came that day when I just wanted to let go and drink. It was like something click when Sam asked me who he should call and I said 'Letty'.

She smiled at the memory of that night. "That was a fun night. Hauling your hot ass into my car and then your place."

"I wanted to rip Sam's head off when he asked for your number." He unbuttoned the shirt, his shirt, enough so he could place an open mouth kiss between her breasts. "Why did you go with him?" He inquired.

"Sam was interested in me and I was still reeling from that kiss in the back room." she replied breathlessly.

"You deserved better then me mauling you. In my head, I gently took your hands and kissed the scar on your wrist from when the piece of glass sliced you." He pick up that wrist and kissed the permanent mark, letting his tongue trace it. When she shuddered, he smiled against her skin. "Then I would have tucked that stubborn lock of hair that always falls in your eyes behind her ear. Finally I would have kissed you eyes, your nose before finally kissing your soft lips." He laid a soft kiss on her mouth and smiled when she purred.

She was the one who deepened the kiss when she locked her hands around his neck. Their tongues duel while he dug his finger through her long locks.

"Let's get this off." he mumbled against her lips as he shrugged her hands off his neck and struggled to finish in removing her shirt. He didn't even try to hide the look of pure desire in his eyes at the site of her lying on the bed in just those black shorts, hair laid on the pillow.

"Something tells me you like what ya see." She smirked.

"Ya think?" He smirked back. He reached behind him and pulled his t-shirt off, then laid down so they were lying skin to skin. "I love how you feel under me." He groaned as he kissed his way from her neck to her navel, stopping at the waistband if her shorts. He could smell her arousal and felt his erection press painfully against the zipper of his jeans.

"I think we need to lose some more clothing to have the full effect." She moaned when he slipped a finger under her waistband and slid inside her.

Holy Fuck she was tight! He thought as withdrew his finger from her sheath and bite his lip as he fought to hide a groan. He slid the digit back inside and looked back at her to see her eyes locked on his.

"You're so tight baby."

"Will I feel like this when you're inside me?" Her asked as she struggled not to cry out in pleasure.

"It'll be better, I promise." he whispered as he added another finger and increased this thrusts.

"Alcide, I'm gonna come!" She moaned as she clutch his biceps and arched her back.

"Hold that thought sweetie." he growled as he yanked off her shorts and all but ripped his own pants off , climbed on top of her and with one quick thrust, he was deep inside the woman he knew was his soul mate.

After only a few thrusts they both came unraveled.

He collapsed on top of her as he tried to catch his breath. Once air was back in his lungs, he shifted onto his back and pulled her against his chest. He immediately felt her lips and tongue as she lick off his sweat.

"Do I taste good?" He chuckled as he lifted her so she laid on top of him.

"As a matter of fact..." she licked from his sternum to his neck "you do." She teased as she laid her head on his beefy shoulder.

"Does that mean I get to taste you too?" He stroked her bare back, loving how he was the one who would touching like this for the rest of their lives.

"You can, but I think we should get some sleep first. You wore me out wolf man." she replied sleepily

"Back at ya wolf girl." He planted a kiss on her forehead and pulled her closer as he drifted off to sleep.

Two hours later, a growl woke Alcide. He looked around until he realized it was Scarlet's stomach growling. Smiling, he carefully slipped from under her and pulled the covers over her still sleeping form. After locating his jeans he walked into the kitchen just off the living room and open the cupboards to see what he could make them to eat. He found a package of linguine and check the fridge and found some Alfredo sauce. He remember where her pots and pans and as quietly as he could filled the pots with water and sauce.

He was checking for any garlic bread in the freezer when he spotted her iPod on the counter. He unlocked the device and saw a picture of them at a fundraiser for his company as her wallpaper. He remember how beautiful she looked in the silver dress she had worn that night and how hot the heels she had on.

He found a music file marked 'Alcide' and selected it. After a quick glance of the play list, he hit shuffle and listed as a guitar strummed.

'Oh tell me why why.

We do almost everything that loves do

and that's why it's hard just to be friends with you

Every time your heart is broken by the fool I want you

know that it hurts me too

It's hard to wipe your tears away

knowing that you should be with me

Now tell me why, why are we still friends

When everything says we should be more then we are

And tell me why every time I find someone that I like

we always end just being, just being friends'

Unable to listen to the lyrics anymore, he changed the song.

The soulful piano should have been the give away but he kept listening

'oh no.

oh la la

Who can know the emptiness inside

every time I see your face

Too many feelings left behind

Do you wonder why I turn away

when you look at me,

never wanting your eyes to see,

this desperate heart that knows how

perfect we could be

Baby cause you don't know

how I feel

Living my life without you

Baby and you don't know what's it's like

loving you all this time

I'll give you all my love, heart and soul

Risking it all on a chance

And now when I need you the most

You Don't Know'

Instead of choosing another song, he turned the device off. He gripped the counter so hard he was sure he was gonna break it.

He had been so stupid for so many years. He remembered in High School how she would avoid his eyes when they scared a class.

How uncomfortable she would be when Debbie would inject herself in their conversations, then Letty would excuse herself abruptly.

He felt a pair of arms circle his waist and he felt his stiff muscles relax. How could not realize in her arms was where he was meant to be.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just trying to find something to listen to while I cooked us something to eat."

"You heard my play list huh? Years of 'I'm in love with my best friend' music"

"Makes me feel like even more of a idiot."

"You're not. You were with someone who was selfish. She wanted your status as a potential Alpha, not the man you truly were.

"You know she wanted kids and she though I didn't. The truth is...I didn't want them with _her_. I didn't want any kids we had to turn into her. Manipulative, greedy, never faithful, and the addiction. But that day when you made your hangover cure, I could see you carrying my babies. You stomach full enough for my hands, wearing my shirts instead of the typical maturity night wear" he could help but huskly growl this last part "taking you behind as you lay in your side."

Scarlet shivered at his words and could help but picture the same future.

"I want that too. God, these past moments are better then I ever dreamed."

He moved to sit on a bar stool and pulled her onto his lap.

"What moments have you dreamed of?"

"There was one where you showed up at my door during a rain storm. You're soaked and breathless, like you ran all the way there. You say that you love me and next thing I know we're stripping our clothes off and we make love on the floor cause we couldn't make to me bedroom. Another was when you sneak into my shower while I was in there and you pushed me against the wall and... well you know" She tried to ind the blush of embarrassment.

"You can tell me any fantasies you have, and I'll love making every single one a reality.

"Before we get something made, let me play one last song for you." She reached for the Ipod and went through her library till she found the song.

REO Speedwagon's keyboard filled the kitchen.

I can't this feeling any longer

and yet I still afraid to let if flow

what started out as friendship has grown stronger

I only wish I had the strength to let show

I tell myself the I can't hold out forever

I said there is no reason for my fear

Cause I feel so secure when we're together

you give my life direction

you make everything so clear

And even as I wonder, I'm keeping you in sight,

you're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night

And I getting closer then I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore

I forgotten what I started fightin for

It's time to bring this ship into the shore and

throw away the oars forever

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore

I forgotten what I started fighting for

Alcide stood from this stool and pulled Scarlet close and swayed to the music. He closed his eyes when she rested her head on his chest.

"Maybe we should move in together."

"Which place would we stay in?"

"Actually I've been think of building our own place and while it's being built, we can stay here."

"Are you serious?"

"I am.

"Ok! We're gonna move in together."

"But first I need to go and talk your dad."

"About what?"

"I need to ask him for your hand in marriage." He grinned at her shocked expression.

"You wanna marry me?"

"If I plan on marking you as my mate. God knows if I did that without marrying you, your daddy would kick my ass."

"Don't forget my uncles. I'm the only girl in a family full of male cousins."

"I forgot about them. Deke about clock me when they saw the engagement announcement with Debbie and me."

"They were mostly upset you didn't tell me in person. How is you family gonna react?"

"Janice is gonna insist she does your hair and make up, our moms are gonna argue whose dress you're gonna wear, and our dads probably have got a betting pool on how long it would take for say 'I love you'."

"Our dads would do that. I love how old fashion your are. Most guys would just spend a but load of money on a ring and pop the question in some way. But not you."

"How would you wanna be asked? Give me some ideas."

'Doesn't matter. What matters is loving the man who asks, or wolf man in this case."

"I'll show you 'wolf man'!" He growled playfully before throwing her his shoulder while she squealed in delight.


End file.
